Drabble- In The Bathroom 10
Notes: For SupernaturalMystery306.Inspired by The Ugly Duckling by Zafona.Well my sweet, sweet child that fic inspired me to write a little drabble. A drabble of that little bathroom scene without the 'Cas being bullied'. I needed to write this...for reasons. Completely self indulgent reasons. I just wanted them to look at each others dicks basically. Sue me. Work Text: Cas was not checking him out, no way. Especially not here. In the school bathroom. In public. He was not sneaking a peek over the other boys urinal, no sir-ee. Not a chance. He was just...comparing. Seeing uh- if his own dick lived up to Dean Winchester standards...yeah. Nothing weird. Besides, it was so tempting, just right there to look at. Maybe if he wanted privacy he would have used a stall.Cas was so checking him out, and Dean almost smirked, knowing exactly what Cas was doing. He couldn't really blame him, the bathroom was packed, and and awkward as it was to take a piss standing right next to someone, that was the only option at the time. And when peeing in the urinal next to someone, eyes were bound to wonder. Besides, Dean had looked at Cas' dick first, he was just a bit more...discreet about it. Although biting his lip to hold back a very unwelcome whimper at the sight of what Cas had to offer was not one of his best moments.Cas could have sworn that this was the longest pee of his life, and Dean seemed to be smirking, like he knew something. Like he knew exactly what Cas had done. Which uh...maybe he did know. But Cas didn't care that he might know, he almost wanted him to, which was strange given the current situation. But then fucking hell- Dean thought that Cas was looking away and risked another peek, and this time Cas caught him, and it was his turn to smirk.Dean looked mortified, like he was a little kid again and he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. God- why hadn't he just settled with that one glimpse at the beginning why did he have to come back for more. God he was an idiot. And Cas was a breathtaking young man with a huge penis. For a second Dean didn't even regret it because God, Cas was attractive.While Dean recollected his thoughts, Cas tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up, scribbling his phone number on a scrap of paper he found in his pocket and folding it in half. Dean had finally zipped his pants up too, still looking flustered, the bulge in his jeans slightly more prominent than usual.As Dean started to walk away awkwardly, Cas placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him and making him turn around. "Hey, Winchester," Cas chuckled, handing him the slip of paper. "You might need this." Cas directed his line of eyesight down towards Dean's crotch before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "And you just might want to take care of that." Cas smirked, smacking Dean's ass lightly as he walked out, giggling at the reaction Dean gave him.The aforementioned reaction from Dean was a choked out soft whimper, leaving him in shock as he watched Cas sashay out of the room like nothing had just happened. Dean finally did move, placing the phone number in his wallet and definately planning to call Cas later. He could not wait for that boy to man-handle the hell out of him. Series this work belongs to: « Part 11 of the Destiel Drabbles series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Supernatural Category:Alternate Universe - High School Category:Hehehe Category:Bathroom stuff Category:These dirty dirty boys Category:Always up to something Category:Again Category:Im hoping that this is what happens it the boys bathroom Category:NSFW Category:Not too explicit tho Category:Bottom Dean Category:Top Castiel Category:All implied - Freeform Category:But i couldnt go a drabble without it Category:Dean Winchester Category:Castiel